


Beyond Forgiveness

by Jastra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Broken Friendship, Despair, Desperation, Drabble, Feels, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Reader Is Frisk, Reader-Insert, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your sins were too great.</p><p>Sans refuses to forgive your actions and no matter how much you try to fix what you have done there comes a point when some things simply are broken beyond repair.</p><p>You beg and plead the skeleton to forgive your sins and be your friend again, but he can’t do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Aargh, more feels stories! I can't help myself. I just finished the genocide run and it gave me this idea. (I finally managed to beat Sans!)  
> Ps. Sorry I don't have a beta reader so its a bit of a mess probably.

"You sure are determined kid," Sans says to you as you approach him once again in the dark snowy woods with desperate look on your face. Your whole body trembles in fear and anxiety as you walk towards the skeleton you wished to be your friend. But you had ruined it after your last run. In your naivety, you had thought your actions didn’t hold any consequences.

The short skeleton stands in front of the wooden bridge with a friendly grin on his face, but you already knew that it was just an act and in truth, Sans was seething and probably hating you from the bottom of his soul and no matter what you did, it seemed he was not going to forgive you, "but you know it won't do anything."

You tremble as the cold snow falls on your small body and some of the flakes melting when they land on your skin while others stay on your clothes and hair. The air was freezing and the wind chilled you down to the bones, yet you refused to come back again and again.

 _Please Sans, just forgive me….I will do anything… Tears_ streamed down your face as you recall all the mistakes you had made over time. You had tried so many ties to reach the happy end for everyone and even when you had reached it, you had chosen to restart just to see more of this world. And now, you had destroyed the friendship you had with Sans with your last run. Your sins were too great to be forgiven.

It wouldn't have been a problem otherwise, but Sans remembered. He remembered every restart and run you had made and after your previous one, he had lost all patience with you.

"Do you think your actions don't have consequences, kid? That you are above them?" the skeleton asks from you, his left eye glowing with eerie blue light as he steps forth towards you.

"I...I'm sorry Sans, I really am, I didn't mean any of it, I swear," you plead the skeleton to let you pass just once but you had a feeling he was going to kill you over and over again like he had done for so long already. Sans refused to listen to you pleads for mercy and your apologies went to deaf ears. You had lost the count already, no matter what you said or did, the skeleton refused to forgive your sins, killing you in painful ways, each one more horrifying, yet you kept coming back to this place and beg for forgiveness.

Your body and soul still hurt even though all the damage Sans had done to you had disappeared. The memories flashed in your mind. Bones sticking out of your body, the blasters killing you instantly because you had no HP at all…you had no LOVE.

Sans stared at you and the grin on his face that looked almost psychotic, "Do you really think I'd forgive someone who kills everyone here just to see if they can? Someone who stops and restarts just before the end, chickening out just before the end?" the skeleton asks and cocks his head slightly to the side, his grin twitches slightly, as if he was on the verge of breaking into uncontrolled rage, but Sans wasn’t like that. He was always in control.

"I...I don't know...I'm not above consequences!" You try, hating yourself for being so weak and killing everyone just to see how they’d react. There was nothing for you in the world above, no family, friends or home...all you had was this world yet you had lost it too after choosing to try killing everyone. What had been wrong with you? Did you have just a bad day that time…. or was there something else? What ever the case was, you had committed a horrible sin.

"Yet you chose to kill us all," Sans hisses, "Was it for fun? For you to enjoy the horrified look on everyone’s face? To test your skills?” the older skeleton brother asks, refusing to let you reach Papyrus who probably wouldn’t remember a thing, “You sure seemed determined to kill me too, thinking that I wouldn't remember," the skeleton says with a shrug, “too bad kid. You are just a dirty brother killer.”

You fall onto your knees and grasp the cold white snow with your small hands, ignoring the stinging coldness. You'd do anything for the skeleton to forgive you, but he had no mercy for you.

"Sans, please forgive me, I made one mistake," you plead, not daring to look up at the skeleton who had so many times before killed you right here when you had begged for your life and for him to forgive you. He didn't even want to listen to what you had to say. In fact, you felt like you could die happily and be erased from the world completely if he just forgave you.

 _Take my soul, kill me as many times as you want…but Sans, just please please forgive me_ , you cry in your mind but can’t say those words. Your soul, if they took it, Sans and the rest would be able to leave the underground world.

"I told you not to take a single step forward, else you were going to have bad time," Sans tells you with cold look in his eyes, "yet you did, you spiteful child...you will pay the consequences now, “"I remember everything from the beginning, Frisk," The short and stout skeleton says as he approaches you, probably ready to kill you again, but you'd always come back.

"Sans, please, I'm so sorry...so just please please forgive me," you cry, gagging slightly as you look up at the skeleton who you had once called a friend, "Please, I'll do anything, just let me be your friend, I have nothing else left," you beg in front of the skeleton who looms over your small form.

For a moment, Sans’ eyes flicker and he is almost touched by your words but he can’t forgive you, no matter what you say, "Sorry Kiddo, I can't be friends with someone like you," the skeleton says but instead of finishing you off once more, he turns around to leave, pulling his hood up.

"I'm tired of killing you again and again, so just do us all a service and stop coming back here. Quit for good," the skeleton says as he starts walking towards the Snowdin village, "I will let you pass this once, but if you kill anyone else other than Asgore," Sans whispers before turning to you, his eyes pitch black, "I will kill you again and again to force you to quit so that you will never come back again..." with that, the short blue jacketed skeleton leaves you lying in the snow.

"Sans, please don't leave me," you cry out but the skeleton won't listen to you.

He was already gone.

With quiet sobs you break down on the snowy ground, resting your forehead against the cool snow as you cry and weep in pure desperation and pain. You had nothing left anymore. By killing everyone just to satisfy your curiosity or kill your pain, you had lost any chance of finding happiness in this underground world. You'd have to return to the world above where there was nothing for you.

The snow keeps falling on your small form and before long there is a small layer of it on you.

"Sans..." You beg weakly and it feels like your soul is being torn apart. Everything hurt and there was nothing you could do to fix it.

With one last desperate action, you reach one more out with your hand to summon the restart button and return back to the beginning. Once more praying for a miracle that Sans would forget all your sins and just once more be your friend.

But everyone knew miracles didn’t happen.


End file.
